


Birthday

by Sinderella (Rainia_Nytewolf1)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Cute, Fireplaces, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainia_Nytewolf1/pseuds/Sinderella
Summary: Shawn and Hunter celebrate Shawn's birthday together.
Relationships: Shawn Michaels/Triple H
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be birthday porn for their birthdays and for some reason, the porn didn't want to be written. They just wanted to be cute and adorable together.
> 
> No specific timeline.

Hunter looked from the fireplace to Shawn's over eager face with a skeptical expression. "You really want to light a fire in July? Isn't it hot enough outside?"

Shawn nodded, almost bouncing in place. "Atmosphere!" He declared, flapping his hands in an all encompassing gesture. "Can't have sex in front of the fireplace without a fire!"

Sighing in exasperation, Hunter threw up his own hands in defeat. "Fine, it's your birthday after all."

Giddy as a child, Shawn rubbed his hands together briefly before beginning to stack pre cut logs carefully onto the grate. "You love me, remember that."

"I do," Hunter agreed, smiling a little despite himself at Shawn's enthusiasm. He really could deny his lover nothing, he mused to himself with a minute head shake. "It's probably going to take a bit though, right?"

"Eh, about fifteen minutes, give or take," Shawn agreed as he lit some kindling and stepped back. "Not terribly long."

Sitting down on the oversized couch, Hunter crooked a finger at Shawn invitingly. "Come here."

Pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the side, Shawn swaggered over with an exaggerated sway of his hips. Returning Hunter's smile with his own, he straddled the bigger man's lap and draped his arms around his neck. "This what you wanted?" He asked coquettishly, fingers playing gently in blonde locks.

"It's a nice start," Hunter agreed, placing his own hands on slim hips as a pleasant shiver raced down his spine. "You know I never complain about having you in my lap."

The words evoked a low laugh from Shawn. "Normally because we've got a lot less clothing on," he mumbled, leaning in and kissing him.

Hunter's answering laugh was quickly swallowed by Shawn's kiss. Humming appreciatively, he ran his hand up the smaller man's back, tracing over the sensitive scars from his back surgery. "Missed you," he said softly as the kiss broke, looking into the warm blue eyes of his lover.

"Missed you too," Shawn agreed, resting his forehead against Hunter's with a content sigh. "Thank you for this."

"You really think I'd miss your birthday?" Hunter questioned, only half serious. With their birthdays being just shy of a week apart, it was nigh impossible to forget it. "You know better than that baby."

A shudder went through Shawn's smaller frame at the simple endearment. "I know you wouldn't forget," he agreed softly, gently massaging Hunter's scalp and smiling as his eyes slid half closed in pleasure. "I just know you're busy these days and -"

"None of that." Hunter's voice was firm, even as he basked in the pleasure those clever fingers were giving his scalp. "I wasn't going to let you celebrate alone, no matter what."

Giving up the fight before it even really started, Shawn threw a look over his shoulder at the fireplace. The logs had caught and were smoldering, casting a warm glow in the otherwise dim room. "Forgot to grab some pillows," he mused aloud, looking back at Hunter who was watching him silently.

One broad shoulders lifted in a half shrug. "Can always use the couch cushions," he pointed out, smiling when Shawn lit up at the idea.

"I knew there was a reason I keep you around," Shawn teased, only to gasp loudly in arousal when Hunter deliberately thrust his hips up, his erection obvious even through the layers of cloth separating them. 

"You'll need to get up if we're going to put them on the floor," Hunter pointed out, half smiling at Shawn's pouty look.

"But I don't wanna." He nuzzled against Hunter's stubbled jaw. "'m comfy."

Tangling a hand in Shawn's hair, he tugged gently and his smile turned into a smirk at the low purr the movement evoked. "I know baby, but don't you want something more?" He asked, voice lowering to a growl that he knew drove the other man crazy. 

Glaring playfully at Hunter, Shawn reluctantly moved from his position on the other man's thighs. "You don't play fair," he grumbled without heat, popping the button on his jeans and shimmying out of them.

Looking pointedly at Shawn's naked form, Hunter raised his eyebrows as he stood and stripped his shirt off. "And you do?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Shawn began pulling the cushions from the couch. "Never claimed to," he replied flippantly, adjusting the cushions this way and that until he was satisfied. Cushions arranged, he promptly settled down and looked up at Hunter.

"Now that's a nice sight," Hunter mused, hazel eyes hot as they raked over Shawn's naked form. 

Propping himself on one elbow, Shawn shook his hair back from his face. "Remind you of anything?" He asked, gesturing to his pose and making Hunter laugh.

"How could I possibly forget," Hunter teased in return, shoving his own pants down and kicking them out of the way. "That was jerk off material for months when I was out with my quad tear."

Eyes twinkling merrily, Shawn laughed loudly. "Was it now?" He asked, laying back and beckoning Hunter to get down on the floor with him. 

With only a minor protest from his joints, Hunter dropped to his knees between Shawn's spread legs and nodded. "You know how it is, not much else to do when you're injured," he pointed out, tracing his hands up his lover's sides.

Conceding the point with a brief head tilt, Shawn arched his back under the gentle touches. _Such a good idea_ , he thought to himself, watching as the light from the fire played over the burnished gold of Hunter's skin. 

"Of course, I definitely prefer the real thing to pictures," Hunter replied lowly, bending down and capturing his lover's mouth with his. Tongues tangling together lazily, he hummed appreciatively when Shawn threw a leg over his. Not thinking about it, he went to roll them over...

And promptly had the wind knocked out of him.

The movement broke the kiss and Shawn looked at the cushions with a laugh. "Ok, maybe not the best idea for those," he remarked, while Hunter regained his breath. "At least we didn't fall off a bed this time."

Still wheezing a little, Hunter laughed. "God, Kevin and Scott gave us so much hell about that," he recalled. "They couldn't believe I fucked you right off the mattress."

Propping himself up on the bigger man's chest, Shawn shrugged pragmatically. "I mean, we were celebrating your first title, so it's no small wonder we got a little carried away."

Conceding the point with a smile, Hunter leaned up and kissed him. "Worth the bruises," he said softly as they parted.

"Definitely," Shawn agreed, nuzzling against Hunter's jaw and down his neck. He never would've thought that they'd still be this entangled with each other all these years later. A shuddering sigh escaped him as his lover's hands ran down his sides and landed on his hips. "Hunt..."

"Hm?"

"Love you."

"Love you too, baby."


End file.
